


Almost

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Doubt, Epiphany, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac nearly loses Jack because of his stubbornness.





	

Mac was laying in bed one evening thinking about things as he often did when he couldn't sleep. Things were going well with the foundation, as they'd completed several missions successfully. Riley was doing quite well with her training under the direction of Director Thornton. Wilt was just Wilt. He got along in his own fashion. He was so confident that the was going to get the rest of the digits for Riley's number that he wasn't really worried about much else. Then came Jack. Mac knew something was wrong with his best friend and part-time lover, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Things were fine in the field when they had a mission. Jack always did his part, and kept Mac safe. It was during their down time that concerned Mac. He wanted to try to talk to Jack, but knew it might make things worse instead of better.

It all started when Mac had stopped by Jack's for a quickie, and Jack told him no. Mac was stunned and asked just what was going on. Jack informed Mac that he was tired of being used and tossed aside, only to be picked back up when it was convenient for Mac. Mac tried to find the words to try and calm Jack down, but they wouldn't come. Deep in his heart, he knew Jack was spot on about the way Mac treated him, and though he owed Jack an explanation, he just couldn't seem to bring himself to give the man one. It was complicated, and Mac didn't really want to go into it at the moment. So instead of trying to explain anything, Mac did what he was best at: he left!

The rift between the two men was felt far and wide. Though they were professional at the foundation, Riley and Director Thornton could tell something wasn't right. Even Wilt could tell something was wrong with Mac and Jack, and he wasn't around them much. It got to the point that Riley decided to try and talk to Mac about what was going on.......

“Hey, Mac! Gotta minute?”

“Sure, what's up?”

“Well, I've noticed that things don't seem to be going too good between you and Jack.....

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, Mac, don't play dumb.....”

“Riley,I appreciate your concern,but you really need to mind your own business.....”

Before Riley could say anyting, Mac turned and walked away. He went to the little park where he and Jack met sometimes and decided to call him. The call went to voice mail, and Mac left a message for Jack to meet him at “their” place as soon as he got the message. Now all Mac could do was wait.

While Mac was waiting, he began to think about what was wrong between he and Mac. Jack had made overtures about wanting to make things a bit more permanent, and that thought scared Mac to death. The reason it bothered him so much was because he was afraid of real commitment. Dating was fun, friends with benefits was definitely a good thing, but when it came down to living together,and that entailed, Mac just couldn't handle it. He thought that it was because he'd lost so many people he held close to him.

He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of Jack calling his name. Mac hoped that he could get his point across to Jack without too many hurt feelings, or too much anger......

“Hey, Jack!”

“Mac.....”

“Jack, I really need to talk to you, but.....”

“But?”

“I really don't know how to go about it.....”

“If you called me here to tell me that it's over, you can save yourself the trouble.....”

“That's not exactly what I wanted to talk about, Jack.....”

“Then why am I here?”

“Jack, I'm hoping there's someway we can reach a compromise to our situation.....”

“I'm listening, Mac......”

“Jack, I know you want more than what we have, and I know that I've treated you like shit. The reason is because I'm afraid of commitment.....”

“You gotta be kidding me!'

“No, I'm not..... it's because I've had some really bad luck with real relationships in the past. Believe it or not, Jack, I'm afraid I'll only end up hurting you in the end......”

“So I'm just supposed to just let things ride, and stay as they are now? Not a chance, buddy!”

Jack turned and stormed off. Mac sat there on the park bench, mentally kicking himself. He loved Jack so much, and now he was afraid he'd driven him away for good. He was walking back to his car when a thought occurred to him. Why didn't he try to make it work with Jack? At least he would be making an effort to consider someone else's feelings beside his own. Mac got in his car and went shopping for some things he needed to rock Jack's world and make him happy at the same time!

While Mac was having his epiphany, Jack was laying on his bed wondering what his next move was going to be. He was debating on either quitting the foundation, or asking to be assigned somewhere else. He felt that was the only way he was going to have some peace. Constantly being around Mac was starting to grate on his nerves, coupled with the fact that every time he got near the man, he wanted to fuck his brains out. Neither of those situations would help him do his job effectively, and that certainly wouldn't help Mac. Jack was so confused, and today at the park sure as hell didn't help maters any! He got up, washed his face, and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He then went into the living room to find a ball game to watch on TV.

Mac went all-out and got Jack's favorite take-out, his favorite beer, and all sorts of Jack's favorite junk food. All of this was done to prove to Jack that he remembered some of Jack's favorite things, and that he had been paying attention when Jack thought he hadn't been. He got a bit nervous when he pulled up in front of Jack's building. He was afraid that Jack wouldn't let him in, or if he did, he'd beat the hell out of him. That was just a chance he'd just to take because Jack meant too much to him. He got out of his car and gathered everything he'd gotten for Jack. He made it to the elevator, and when he arrived at Jack's floor, he held his breath and knocked on the door.

Jack came awake to the knocking on the door. Without checking, Jack opened the door to find Mac standing there, loaded down with bags and a few boxes. He reached out to help with the bags and put everything on the table......

“What's all this?”

“Something of a peace offering..... after what happened at the park today, I did some serious thinking about us and our situation, and decided I'd best get off my ass and try to save the best thing I ever had.....”

“Are you serious, Mac?”

“I am, Jack.......”

Jack walked over to Jack and led him to the living room. The two men sat down on the sofa and began to talk things over. Jack was finally able to ask Mac the things he'd long been wanting to ask him. Mac answered Jack's question honestly and explained his reticence about committing to Jack. Once it was all out in the open, Jack said he felt better then he had in quite a while. Mac apologized for his inability to open up about things, and for treating Jack like a cheap whore. To Jack, that meant a lot. He knew deep down that Mac loved him, he just didn't know how to show it. When he told Jack this, Jack admitted that it was true. He went on to say that from now on, he was going to do his level best to make sure Jack knew how much he cared. He went into the kitchen and brought back food and beer for both of them. They ate and talked a bit more, and then Mac started to get lovin' on his mind. He reached for Jack and pulled him into his arms, kissing and licking, making his intentions clear to Jack. Jack picked up on the Mac's cues and began to respond. Mac suggested they go to the bedroom so they could get more comfortable.......

Once they made it to the bedroom, Mac tenderly began undressing Jack while whispering some of the things he wanted to do in his ear. Mac's whisperings made Jack rock hard, and Jack couldn't get naked fast enough. He helped Mac undress, and couldn't believe that Mac was taking the time to do all these things to and for him. It made Jack a bit teary-eyed, but he covered it well. Mac lay down beside him and began to touch and lick, and kiss Jack as if it were their first time. Soon, their lovemaking turned almost savage in it's intensity. When it was over, and the men were settling down for sleep, Jack took Mac's hand in his. When Mac asked why, Jack simply said that he wanted to make sure Mac would be there when he woke up. Feeling guilty about all the times he'd let Jack down, Mac replied; “Babe, I'll bee here for as long as you want me to be....... I promise.....”

THE END


End file.
